Undyne (Glitchtale)
Summary Undyne is a supporting character in Season 1 and 2 of Glitchtale. Appearance Undyne is a female humanoid fish monster who has blue scales with yellow teeth, a black eye patch that covers her left eye, and a ponytail. Personality Undyne is very heroic and always helps anyone. Combat Statistics Tier: At least 8-B | Low 7-C Powers and Abilities: 'Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Weapon Manipulation, Weapon Mastery, Energy Manipulation, Soul Manipulation, Danmaku, Regeneration (Mid-Low) Resistance To Soul Manipulation and Heat Manipulation 'Attack Potency: At least City Block level+ (As a boss monster, is superior to Papyrus) | Small Town level+ Speed: Subsonic+ | At least Subsonic+ Lifting Strength: Class M (Held up a building for a few moments, though she was straining from effort) | At least Class M Striking Strength: At least City Block Class+ | Small Town Class+ Durability: At least City Block Class+ | Small Town level+ Stamina: Unknown Range: Hundreds of meters with Spears Standard Equipment: Spears Intelligence: Unknwon Weaknesses: Has PTSD from the death of Alphys Notable Attacks/Techniques: *'Soul Manipulation: Green Mode:' Undyne turns her opponent's soul green, freezing them in place and preventing them from moving from their current location. However, due to her chivalrous nature, Undyne refuses to use this as a way to end fights, giving her opponent a shield and allowing them to use it to block attacks while stuck in place. She even does this against Chara, knowing the child is a threat to all life. *'Arrows:' Undyne fires multiple arrows at her opponent from all sides, forcing them to block while stuck in place. The arrows move at varying speeds and come in three colors: red, blue, and yellow. While red and blue arrows function relatively the same, yellow arrows will always curve at the last second, attempting to strike the opponent from behind. This can prove problematic when multiple yellow arrows begin coming from different sides, at once. Undyne will sometimes follow a barrage of arrows by suddenly returning her opponent's soul to normal, flinging a spear at them and giving them just enough time to move should they be skilled enough. *'Spears:' Undyne will utilize one of two spear techniques. The first involves magically flinging spears in a straight path from all directions at her opponent. The second involved drastically reducing their area of movement, forcing them to dodge spears which burst upwards from the ground. *'Spear Ring:' Used exclusively by Undyne the Undying. Along with her other techniques drastically increasing in speed and damage, Undyne will also form rings of spears around her opponent. These will either manifest as large rings of spears with little space between them that will quickly close in on her opponent, or wider circles that will almost instantly fire straight inwards towards the foe. *'Spear Of Justice: ' It's a Determination special attack that can be used in the Undying form. Undyne's Determination spear is a powerful weapon, extremely overwhelming and destructive. This special attack was only used in the Love Part 1 episode. Key: Base | Undyne The Undying Other Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Glitchtale Category:Fan Characters Category:Undertale Category:Female Characters Category:Heroes Category:Protagonists Category:Internet Category:Youtube Category:Tier 8 Category:Energy Users Category:Weapon Masters Category:Weapon Users Category:Speedsters Category:Regeneration Users Category:Soul Users Category:Danmaku Users Category:Sans2345 Pages Category:Tier 7